Super Smash Bros Brawl: Halloween
by Ssbb inspired
Summary: At Smash Mansion, they are celebrating Halloween! But this year is different, they are going to fight aliens! Sounds crazy, huh? Well read this story and it will get CRAZIER! COMPLETE! Pairings: Ike X Samus, Peach X Snake, Link X Zelda, and Marth has no one.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros Brawl:

Side Story

I don't own anything except the storyline. All characters belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 1:

It was finally October for the brawlers in Smash Mansion. Which mean't Halloween! So Master Hand AKA MH told what he and Crazy Hand decided to do for Halloween at the meeting.

"I know that a lot of you have ideas for this Halloween," said MH to the bored brawlers, "so I have put a card under someone's seat to have them in charge for this Halloween!"

"Do I gEt A cAr?" Crazy Hand questioned... weirdly.

"No, it's a CARD! Not car!" MH exclaimed slapping Crazy Hand. All the brawlers ignored this pathetic fight and looked under their seats.

"I GOT IT! I GOT!" Peach declared stepping on Samus's foot which made her wince. MH motioned her to come to the stage so Peach did, cheering herself on.

"Okay, so for my idea I thought about..."

"What's Halloween about again?!" Stupid Falco asked looking dumb.

"It's like a horror holiday!" Link shouted towards Falco.

"Anyway, I think we should do a haunted house!" Peach cheered which made the brawlers sigh. Everyone knew that there was only one person who could truly scare the brawlers and that was Ganondorf. If anyone called him GanonDORK that person would live their life in misery forever from all the torture of Ganondorf.

"If you wanna see real scary, come on the planets I go to for a living." Samus announced to Peach. Samus is a very tough bounty hunter. To be able to fight rambunctious aliens 24/7 was a lot.

"Well thanks for the suggestion, Samus! I think your idea is brilliant! Is everyone ready to fight some VICIOUS aliens this Halloween?!" Peach happily shouted. All the brawlers freaked out about this idea so they all ran away, which made the only remaining brawlers Ike, Peach, Snake, Samus, Zelda, and Link. Link, scared of what might happen, slowly headed for the door until Snake stopped him.

"I want ALL of you to participate with Peach's Halloween celebration." Snake stared down to Link, who slowly backed away.

"Yay! I'm celebrating Halloween with my besties!" Peach giggled skipping towards them.

"Okay, where do you guys want to meet? At Samus's homeland? I think it's called K-12 or K-21." Peach excitedly jumped.

"That planet is... gone" Samus sadly said looking away. No one really questioned Samus's past because it was very... personal. After the short silent and awkward moment, Ike decided to speak.

"We should just meet downstairs!" Ike quickly stated standing up. All of them agreed except for Samus, who stared away from the group. So the group started to prepare for the for the Halloween event which was in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Bros Brawl:

Side Story

I don't own anything except the storyline. All characters belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 2

The 7 friends were all getting ready for the spookiest holiday ever! Halloween! Samus spent her whole time making suits for her friends to use to survive on planets. For the remaining brawlers, MH gave them a Halloween break so they could go home and relax.

"Why can't I stay here at Smash Mansion?" Samus groaned finishing her friends suits.

"Oh, come on, Sammy! Just think of it as a romantic utopia with your friends and BOYFRIEND!" Peach grinned putting on the pink suit Samus made for her, "Woah! This suit really show my curves!" Peach happily cheered posing in front of the mirror. Peach came to visit Samus at Samus's TRUE home, not the dorms at Smash Mansion. Her home was very futuristic with a lot of computer controlled funiture. Samus stood up and gathered all the items they needed for the alien like Halloween.

"Can we take that jet thingy?!" Peach eagerly shouted running towards Samus's somewhat space ship. Samus rolled her eyes and nodded. Peach pranced inside the space ship and admired the sophisticated interior. She noticed the the thousands of buttons and reached to push one.

"DON'T! Just sit down and play with that metroid toy." Samus demanded hoisting the big crate filled with the power suits for her friends. Peach obeyed and sat down to play with the metroid toy.

After Samus pulled the crate on the space ship, she started the engine to take off to Smash Mansion.

Afterwards, the two friends made it to the entrance of Smash Mansion. Peach skipped out of the space ship to welcome the others.

"You have to check this jet thing out! It is soooo coooool!" Peach insisted to Snake, who was smoking. Snake shrugged and walked inside until Samus stopped him.

"No smoking." Samus ordered holding out her hand. Snake stared at her for a moment, then finally rolled his eyes and placed the cigarette in her hand. Everyone entered the space ship except for Marth.

"Are you coming? Or are you scared, little GIRL?" Link questioned mocking Marth. Marth, seeming very irritated, stomped inside the space ship pushing Link aside. A lot of people thought Marth was gay or either a girl due to his girly hairstyle and somewhat headband. Somehow, everyone's theories weren't proved to be right because just like Samus, no one knew his life outside of Smash Mansion. Samus sat down at the driver's chair and turned around.

"First, I want to go over some rules. Number 1: There will be many aliens out there you have never seen before except for the metroids. Metroids can be difficult to kill because you can't defeat them with a regular gun; you will need a freeze ray. I already applied this feature in your suits except for Snake's." Samus stated looking towards Snake. "Because you think you are so cocky, Snake, you don't have a freeze ray." Snake crossed his arms like having a freeze ray was no big problem. But to tell the truth, it was.

"Number 2: You can't..." Samus concluded.

"Can we remove our helmets when we arrive?" Link interrupted feeling very sick about going to space.

"Yes, you can. If you want your head to get sucked off by metroids, but don't worry; I have this all under control." Samus cooed turning around to start the engine and blast off into space. The gigantic space ship roared as the engine started and slowly rised from the ground. Suddenly, in a snap, they were in space. Once they were in space the view was fantastic. Zelda walked to the big window to admire the beautiful stars with Link.

"This is sooo romantic!" Zelda smiled looking back to Link. Link nodded and blushed to see how beautiful Zelda appeared with the perfect stars shining brightly. Link laid his hand gently on Zelda's which made both of them blush even more.

"Aww, young love." Peach whispered to Marth and Snake. Ike walked towards Samus and sat beside her. Samus taking delight in the galactic view.

"Oh, so now you're smiling?" Ike said in a concerned matter.

"Well, it wasn't this pretty since I've been here. It's been forever since my promise..." Samus muttered accelerating towards a purple and black planet.

"Promise?"

"Well, when I worked with the Galatic Federation, life was like a war. Nonstop battles with aliens and many allies dying. Adam was one of my allies that died. He was almost similar to a father. But once he was gone, I couldn't handle always losing someone special in my life, so I made a promise to never go into space again."

Moments after, the space ship had finally landed and everyone got into their power suits and headed outside to defeat some aliens.


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Bros Brawl:

Side Story

I don't own anything except the storyline. All characters belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 3:

The group walked inside the ginormous building that looked partially haunted for the alien hunt.

"We WON'T die, right?" Link said uneasily looking up to the haunted building mysteriously on a random planet. Samus shrugged and walked inside. The rest stared at each nervously then finally followed. There were many halls inside the building with strange sounds and shadows appearing. There was even blood from the past bounty hunters.

"Well, this when we split!" Samus advised getting ready to race down a random hall until Marth grabbed her.

"Um, excuse me!? Don't you think it's a little too early for us to split and die?" Marth affirmed trembling from thinking of it.

"Oh, forget that! Just chill out!" Samus blurted wiggling out of Marth's grasp and running down the 1st hallway. The others could see Samus for a split second until she was gone.

"I'm going with Samus!" Ike added chasing after her leaving the others behind. Peach and Snake decided to take the 5th hallway while Link, Zelda, and Marth took the 11th hallway.

**IKE POV**

"Samus! Where are you?!" I shouted pacing down the hallway. Somehow, the hallway seemed to get darker til it was pitch black further from me. I turned on the lights in my power suit and stared, shocked, at what I saw.

"A dead end?" I questioned myself. "I swear she ran down this hall!" After 5 minutes of trying to figure how to get through the wall, I gave up and walked back to check other hallways. _Maybe she is somewhere else_, I thought.

**MARTH POV**

Zelda, Link, and I walked down the eerie for us we found our first alien, a REALLY stupid alien. It made a sound like it was constipated and singing at the same time.

Link laughed and began, "Look Marth! It's your BOYfriend!" Link pointed at the stupid alien doing some type of twerk. Zelda punched Link in the arm, having an angry facial expression.

"For the last time, I'M NOT GAY OR A GIRL!" I bursted out about to literally kill him.

"Ha! How do you know?!" Link bullied making me feel red hot inside.

"I DID WHEN I GOT FRICKING MARRIED AND HAD A CHILD!" I shouted pushing Link back. Zelda stared at me awkwardly just figuring out I'm married and have child. I shot the stupid alien which was trying to swallow my leg and crossed my arms while heading down the hallway leaving them in shock. _I really need to shut up_, I thought stomping down another hallway.

**PEACH POV**

"Wow! We sure are defeating a bunch of aliens!" I cheered shooting the thousands of aliens with my arm gun. Snake, my skilled, magnificent, and muscular boyfriend, was defending me and making sure no aliens even touched me.

"Aaagh!"

Snake looked back at me to know if I made that sound. I shook my head in disagreement, feeling a cold shiver up my spine. We looked around to see who could have made that sound. No one. All the aliens were defeated and everyone else weren't even close to be heard. Snake turned on his sort of walkie talkie equipped into his power suit.

"Hello? Anyone?" He whispered into his microphone.

"Oh hey, Snake!" Link exclaimed still acting hyper as ever.

"Yay, Link is here!" I smiled skipping in circles after activating my microphone.

"Me too." Zelda announced to the others. Snake and I sighed in relief that at least a few of our friends were safe. We told each other what was happening in this mysterious building and about Marth's "secret life" until we heard something. It was breathing exhaling and inhaling into the microphone.

"Could you guys stop breathing in the microphone?! Your freaking me out!" Link begged loudly into the microphone.

"It's not me." Snake replied.

"It's not me either." Zelda and I claimed in sync. All of us turned off our microphones but turned on the speaker to see who was scaring everyone.

The breathing still continued.

"You better stop, punk!" Snake growled after turning his microphone back on. The breathing STILL continued then stopped and the mysterious person shut off their microphone.


	4. Chapter 4

Super Smash Bros Brawl:

Side Story

I don't own anything except the storyline. All characters belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 4:

**IKE POV**

"This is the 7th crappy hallway and I still can't find her!" I shouted and walked back to the main room feeling aggravated about this Halloween. Suddenly something caught my attention. It was a shadow of a person.

"Samus!" I called running towards the shadow. The shadow heard my cry and ran away from me. I started sprinting down that hall then BAM! I hit head first into a wall. I noticed blood drip down my face from hitting my head at the helmet of my power suit which hit the wall. I, half unconscious, stood up and stared at the wall.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!" I grunted kicking the wall simultaneously. The wall slowly started to crack as I kicked, punched, and shot it. In an instant, it fell to pieces. I screamed out all of my anger and threw my helmet to the ground letting off steam.

"I did this to every other wall and this one is the ONLY one that opened?!" I hissed aloud and stomped down the hall.

**ZELDA POV**

"I guess we should hurry and kill all these aliens to not get killed by this serial killer roaming around here, correct?" Link questioned me but I still ignored him. After what Marth said, I couldn't even look at Link. I can't believe after this I still love him. It seemed that we were really close to the end of the hallway that lead us to the back of the building until we were stopped by... something. It looked like a medium sized doll. It was sitting towards a broken tv with a cartoon on. The doll seemed so familiar for some reason.

"Uh, we should keep going forward." Link said grabbing my hand but I shook him off. I walked towards the doll and picked it up. It was just like Samus's face with the EXACT facial features. But there was something gruesomely carved into her forehead by someone's fingernails.

"Just die already?" I said looking puzzled.

"You want me to DIE?" Link gulped walking away from me.

"No, not you, it says that on her head. None of us hates Samus this much to write this on a doll's head; well, except for Snake, but still."

"I'm so gonna have nightmare's after this." Link implied seeming nauseated. I grabbed Link's hand to comfort him and carried the doll even further down the hallway.

**SNAKE POV**

"Maybe it's just Samus and Ike playing tricks on us." I insisted rolling his eyes and giving a nervous laugh. Peach started to whimper and cry.

"Oh, don't cry, babe! You'll be fine with me." I coaxed hugging Peach close. She still cried non stop.

"What if we die or get trapped here forever?" Peach cried squeezing me tighter.

"Just try to think positive, okay?"

I put my arm around her and walked with her down the hallway. Somehow the farther we walked the less aliens we saw; the more dead aliens bodies we passed. It's like there was someone getting rid of the aliens for us... or against us? I tried to delete the negative thoughts but they raced back to me. Over and over again. I stopped to calm myself once more before going insane then kept walking with Peach to keep her calm, too.

The hall began to look brighter as both of us made it to the end. No more torture! Once we made it outside, Peach skipped around and removed her helmet to breath fresh air since some person killed all the metroids for us. We both laid down on a bench to wait for the rest of our friend to come... if they made it.

**IKE POV**

I raced down the hall to find Samus faced away from me in her zero suit.

"Ugh, where the heck have you been?!" I chuckled slightly walking towards her. She still didn't respond nor answer. "You ok?" I asked backing away instead. Samus turned around and faced me. She didn't have a face. No nose, mouth, eyebrows, and everything else.

"Um... wrong hall..."

She slowly grabbed the knife in her pocket and sliced 2 lines vertical where her eyes were located and a wide, upside down letter "u" where her mouth used to be. It looked like a sad face. Until, in a second, she sprinted towards me with her long tongue appearing and reaching towards me. I quickly ducked and ran for my life. From a distance, I saw a door, the type you pressed the button to open, in front of me. _Maybe if I'm quick enough, I can close the door on her_, I thought. I slide between the door and punched the red button. The door closed at high speed slamming her tongue between the titanium doors. I could hear her shriek in pain and slowly quiet down.

"I'm never going bounty hunting again." I said and ambled away from the scene into the lightness down the hallway.

**LINK POV**

"Hey, look! There's Peach and Snake!" I exclaimed happily running towards them. Zelda jogged towards Peach to tell her about the doll.

"Oh Zelda, why do you even bother caring about that dumb doll?" I groaned knocking the doll from her hands. Whatever I did, it turned the doll on and it started to sing.

"Die, die, everyone dies. Do not cry. Everyone dies..."

The doll repeated the verses over again so I picked it and tried to turn it off. No use. The weird thing about this doll's song is that his voice was exactly Samus's.

"Nice doll."

All of us screamed then noticed it was Marth.

"Oh, Marth, are you ok? Where have you been?" Zelda sashayed over to him and gave him a big hug. A hug bigger than the hugs she gives me! I yawned purposely and turned away from him.

"I'm fine, Zel. I just walked back where we entered and walked around the whole building to get here." Marth smiled squeezing her back.

"UGH, geez, I'm sorry. Your lucky I apologized cause next time I'm not going to!" I spoke to Marth still facing away.

"Whatever, stupid. When is Ike and Samus coming?" Marth shrugged and gazed at the door Ike and Samus should have came out of. We all anxiously stared at the door and waited for it to open. If they're alive...


	5. Chapter 5

Super Smash Bros Brawl:

Side Story

I don't own anything except the storyline. All characters belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 5:

**PEACH POV**

We waited for 3 mins then one of the doors opened. It was Ike.

"Ike!" I cried and jumped on him. "I thought you died or was lost!"

"Well, I almost did! But that doesn't matter," Ike said in a sarcastic way while standing back up from my jump.

"Ugh, don't tell me we have to wait for Samus, too." Snake groaned.

"Raise your hand if you want to leave her here!" Link announced raising his hand. Everyone else raised their hand, except Ike, and raced to the space ship.

"If you guys leave, I **PROMISE** I will kill you all." Ike darkly dared us so we slowly walked back.

"I'm... back..."

All of us turned towards the opened door to find Samus, limping with blood on her arms, legs, and some splattered on her face. She was also in her zero suit that was half torn.

"Where were you? And is that... your blood?" Ike gasped, too worried to walk close to her.

Samus looked down at her bloody hands and fell to the ground.

"Sammy!" Zelda and I screamed and all of us ran to her aid. She was unconscious from the loss of blood coming from a deep cut in her leg. Everyone was bumping into me so I backed off from the scene. Then I saw down the hall Samus arrived from, a man close to the same age as us. He was wearing so much black it was difficult to see him closely. He noticed me and without even touching the button he closed and locked the door.

**IKE POV**

I carried Samus into the space ship in front of the eerie building. I laid her down by Zelda and Peach to take care of her and went to the driver's seat.

"Uhh... uhhh..." I mumbled searching for the button to start the engine with.

"Hey, is it me or was that big X on the side of the building not there when we arrived?" Link asked everyone pointing at the X written with blood.

"Hey Link, maybe you should **SHUT UP**!" I furiously fretted feeling the hot rush of outrage through my veins. Link cowered in fear but obeyed. Marth walked beside me and pressed the button to start the engine for me.

"Your welcome." Marth remarked.

I felt easiness take over me and grabbed the steering wheel then zipped into space.

**ZELDA POV**

"The good thing is that she will be okay, I guess," I started, "I can now relax." I laid my head on Link's shoulder who was already sleep.

"Why are you guys taking advantage of this? Do you want to know at least what happened?" Peach added shaking me to wake up.

"But I can finally smoke in here." Snake smirked blowing out the smoke from his mouth. Peach snatched it from his hand and stepped on it. She shook me once more.

"Zeeeeeellllllllddddddaaaaaa!" Peach hollered into my ear. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"See? It's not that bad, is it?" Peach cheered giving me a bear hug.

**MARTH POV**

"You're ok, right?" I questioned sitting beside Ike, who was tightly grasping the steering wheel.

"Me? Ha, I'm perfect!" Ike unusually said squeezing the steering wheel even tighter. I stared at him in confusion; he noticed me staring at him then calmed a little.

"You seemed freaked out!" I interjected chuckling.

"Today is just not my day."

"What happened?"

"LONG STORY." Ike angrily stated appearing back furious.

I uncomfortably rolled my chair away from him and watched as we landed back at Smash Mansion.

**SAMUS POV**

I steadily opened my eyes. Where was I? I sat up straight then felt a brutal pain in my thigh.

"Ouch!" I winced from the pain. Peach and Zelda turned back to see me. I was at Smash Mansion again?

"Oh, finally your awake!" Peach smiled running towards me to give me a big jump hug. Her heel on her shoe stabbed my thigh. I shrieked and used some of my strength to push her off me. Zelda held Peach back from jumping on me again.

"Do you know what happened before you were unconscious, Sam?" Zelda asked sitting beside me. I shook my head; I didn't even knew what she wanted to know. I only remembered running down a hall. A very dark hall. Until the door opened before I could reply, it was Ike holding Nana and Jigglypuff, who were giggling and smiling. He placed them down and noticed I was awake.

"Samus, I'm so glad your okay!" He said giving me a gently hug, unlike Peach. I hugged him back still confused at what's happening.

"What happened to me?" I asked looking at my broken leg.

"You should be telling us that!" Ike declared looking as puzzled as me. I shrugged and Zelda suggested that I had amnesia and should rest. I steadily slid back under the covers of my bed. While I was sleeping I remembered something else, too. Actually a someone, someone named X.


End file.
